ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Joe Ragnal
Joe Ragnal is a professional efed wrestler. He has recently wrestled for Extreme Wrestlecrap Threaderation, and is currently working for Global Wrestling Coalition. The Beginning Joe began wrestling around the same time as his siblings Mike and Linda, starting off in Scranton Area Wrestling, with the sad gimmick of the Pumpkin King (Sadly, he looked nothing like Jack Skellington). As did his siblings, Joe would shoot on how awful the promotion had become, until “Big Chuck” Charles Harris bought the company. In the end, Joe would win the SAW Tag Team Championships alongside Mike, and even win the WYOU-22 Sponsored Championship. Soon, however, Joe would join his siblings in the spotlight higher up. Extreme Wrestlecrap Threaderation Joe came into the promotion a month after Mike, around the same time as Linda. Joe’s first task in the promotion was to show the crowd how an “I Quit” match against Cactus Jack (Yes, Mick Foley) worked as a preview to Mike’s “I Quit” match against sievetronix later in the month. In the next month, Joe would be special guest referee in a Bodybag match featuring his brother against psychoapeguy. With Joe’s help, Mike would win the match. In the following two months, Joe had taken to calling Ultimo Chocula a “loon”. After being eliminated by said “loon” in the Royal Pain in the Ass Rumble, Joe would challenge Ultimo in the first ever Fun House match at Crapamania 2, winning the inaugural event. The next month at We Couldn’t Be Arsed With A Name, Joe would lose the subsequent rematch, but in the same night, defeat “The Heartbreak Hitman” Bret Michaels and Limey in a Ladder match for the EWT Tag Team Championships alongside Mike. In the ensuing months, they would defeat such opponents as the PTA and the Nyrds, until finally losing the belts to Curly Long and Mr. Big on their birthday in 2006. Two weeks later, they would regain them in another FUN House match, but lose them shortly after that to longtime nemeses Ultimo and Billy Ubermark, then Handsome Boy Modeling School. The Innovator of FUN After Mike and Joe ended the team on good terms, Joe decided on a solo run, reworking his gimmick as the Innovator of Fully Unrehearsed Nuttiness, or FUN, combining his athleticism and high risks with hardcore action. Joe would wrestle Dr. Insaneo for the Toolshed belt once, but sadly lose the match. A few months later at Saturday Night Special, Joe would win a Hardcore Battle Royale for the vacant Toolshed championship, immediately offering Spyke Johannson a friendly match for the belt. At Crapamania 3, Joe would lose to Spyke in a fighting (and hilarious) encounter inside a Chuck E. Cheese. Afterwards, Joe and Mike would team against Ratings and Bret Michaels for Mike to defend his Tri-State championship, but a mistimed attack from Joe cost them the match, along with the title going back to Bret. Afterwards, Ratings approached Joe, calling him nothing more than a “mistake” in the Ragnal family. This prompted a match between the two at The Skies the Limit, one that Joe would lose thanks to help from Maxx Awesome and Erik Majors. After a post-match beatdown from the Elite, Mike would run in to help his brother, but it was too late. Joe was upset at him, and soon turned on his brother afterwards. This prompted into a FUN House match for Mike’s newly won Tri-State championship. Joe would lose what was thought to be his last wrestling match, but giving his brother one last appreciative hug. The Return/Harlot Hunt 2007 Joe Ragnal was asked to return to simply host their version of a Diva Search. Joe made his return to EWT at Dead Man Walking, excited to be back in the company. That excitedness soon died down after seeing the contestants, which were all morons with bad puns for names. In the end, Joe announced that none of the girls were winners, but instead announced that recent EWT rookie Synthy Eris was the winner after taking them out one by one. After Synthy took out the final two contestants, Joe announced he would manage Synthy in her matches. The two have oddly enough had a clicking relationship, much to the chagrin of Chad Michaels. At Crapamania 4, Joe faced Chad Michaels inside the FUN House, in which a new format of the match was introduced. Joe, unfortunately, ended up losing the fight after a Coca-Colda Cliff Drop. The following night, Joe interrupted a moment between Chad Michaels and Ox Division Champion Cassinova and was ready to brawl over the FUN House loss, but was interrupted by Chad's tag team partner, Mike Corral. Shortly following him, Joe's brother and EWT World Champion Mike came out and brawled with both members of Rated X. Joe is still currently managing Synthy Eris. Global Wrestling Coalition Joe Ragnal made his debut at Wednesday Night Assault on March 7, 2007 in a classic tag match between himself and Nova against the Classics, putting on a sleeper match (Nova did very little). At Unholy Coronation, Joe Ragnal was one of four men in a match for the United States Championship, including then champion Jamal Carter, T-Money, and Xavier Cross. The match ended in no contest after T-Money hit everyone with a chair. Icon Corp The following Monday Night Mayhem, Joe Ragnal would lose to Ryder, and then get beaten down by Icon Corp.’s Mike Sullivan and Michael Walters. The next week, Joe challenged Sullivan to a match to show that he was more fun than the boring Corp. Sullivan was building. After defeating Walters on a Mayhem match, Joe defeated Sullivan at Reign of Terror, only to get beaten down by both Sullivan and Walters afterwards. This prompted GWC Commisioner Danny Vice to issue Joe's request to face both men inside the FUN House at Kingdom Come. Vice would be taken out halfway through the match after Emporer and Phantom threw him into the electric caging of the cage, but Joe would still come out on top after spearing Sullivan through a table that Walters was laying on. The EPW War Joe won #1 contendership for the GWC Television Championship not too long after Kingdom Come, but a match the following week between Disciple and Xavier Cross changed the stiuplation for the match at Vindication. Since Xavier had become the new Television Champion, it would be Joe, Xavier, Skyler Striker, and "Disciple" Zak Warner in a Fatal Four Way match. While Joe put up a valiant fight, it was Disciple who won the match, and a second Television Championship reign. Joe wrestled at Viva La GWC in a #1 contender's match for the TV title against Skyler Striker, unfortunately coming up short in the long run. While Joe has lost the chance to face Disciple as it was originally intended, he still looks to get his hands around Zak Warner in the future. Joe is also scheduled for GWC Tribulation, and will wrestle one of the two eight-man elimination tag matches against EPW. Trivia *Joe Ragnal is the only man who has broken out of Skyler Striker's Lockdown submission. It happened at GWC Vindication. Title History *EWT Tag Team Championships (held once) *EWT Toolshed Championship (held once) In wrestling *''Finishing moves and signature moves'' **'FUN Drop' (Atomic Drop into a Stunner) **'FUN Lock' (Christo, or headscissors armlock combo) **'Five Star Frog Splash' **Lungblower **spear **enziguri **Lionsault **bulldog **various springboard moves **dropkick **Ragnasteiner (hurracanrana) **Shooting Star Press **high knee **snapmare into a headlock **Mexican Surfboard *''Theme songs'' **"Faint" by Linkin Park **"Violence Fetish" by Disturbed *''Nicknames'' **Cloudbreaker **Innovator of FUN